


Trouble

by heroalba



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: Foyfoy needs to watch his mouth.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> IM STILL BEHIND ON KINKTOBER *LISTS MY LEGGY REAL HIGH

Foyfoy really needs to learn to curb his playful jabs sometimes. For the most part he never gets in trouble with them. He’s been beaten up once or twice by Hime for a sarcastic remark, but Hime is Hime and takes every opportunity to pummel him anyway. He’s been verbally tortured by Ros and Alles only once, but they’re not much fun to pick on in the first place. And even then, that’s not what Foyfoy would qualify as ‘trouble’.

No,  _ trouble  _ is definitely the word Foyfoy would use for his current predicament. Because honestly he should know better than to tell Alba to “find a better use for his mouth than rambling about things that don’t matter”, even playfully.

His thighs are shaking in Alba’s grip, the brunet perched between them. Alba’s hair is falling into his eyes but Foyfoy just knows Alba’s looking at him, watching every reaction that flits across Foyfoy’s face.

_ Definitely should have kept my mouth shut. _ Foyfoy keeps his thoughts light, trying not to think too hard. He’s already wet and on the verge of begging Alba to suck him off, arousal tight and hot in his belly. He doesn’t need much more than this and he hates how he can tell that Alba  _ knows.  _

Alba puts his mouth on Foyfoy and Foyfoy nearly keens. Alba’s tongue drags, flat, over his hole and laps at his clit. Every flick sends pleasure sparking and trembling through him, and Foyfoy doesn’t aim to be gentle when he buries his fingers in Alba’s hair.

“Fuck,” Foyfoy’s voice is high-pitched and airy. Alba purses his lips, draws Foyfoy’s swollen and throbbing cock into his mouth to suck and tease with his tongue. The feeling is cloyingly good and the muscles in Foyfoy’s stomach tense. He wants to buck up and fuck Alba’s mouth (and he knows Alba would gladly let him any other time but right now there’s a challenge gleaming in his eyes and  _ oh)  _ but Alba’s holding him down with firm hands on his thighs, hips.

Alba pulls away from Foyfoy’s crotch for a second and he looks so messy and disheveled it makes Foyfoy’s chest feel funny. Foyfoy’s still got his fingers tangled in Alba’s hair and Alba’s cheeks are pink, his lips and chin shiny with spit and Foyfoy’s slick. Foyfoy wants to ask him for a kiss and to fuck him, but that focused look in Alba’s eyes tells him he’s not getting anything he asks for right now. That makes something burn in his lower gut and Foyfoy shivers.

Alba pants against his thigh, his breath cool on Foyfoy’s heated flesh. He’s pulling back, resisting Foyfoy trying to pull him back to his pussy. At least he’s biting his lip, proving Foyfoy’s suspicions about how much he likes his hair pulled.

“Don’t move,” Alba rasps, and Foyfoy contemplates disobeying as one of Alba’s hands pulls away from his thigh. His brief thoughts of rebellion are cut short as two fingers find his hole and slide in deep, and Foyfoy can’t help but whine and twitch.

“If you move I won’t let you come.” Alba’s voice rings hard with the promise. He doesn’t move at all, the fingers inside Foyfoy still, until Foyfoy frantically nods his understanding of what Alba wants. Alba lifts his head a little more, his face softening at the teary expression Foyfoy’s giving him. “Good boy.”

Foyfoy watches hungrily as Alba settles himself back between Foyfoy’s thighs, fighting the urge to buck and ride Alba’s fingers. Alba doesn’t waste any more time, throwing a quick glance up at Foyfoy’s face before running his tongue over where his fingers are sinking deeper into Foyfoy’s hole.

The added feeling of pressure inside him, rubbing at his walls and sinking deeper into him, melts him. Foyfoy’s thighs tremble and his grip in Alba’s hair tightens, but he obeys Alba’s earlier words. He wants to come so badly and he especially wants to come in Alba’s warm, inviting mouth.

“Sh-shit--!” Foyfoy can’t help but arch slightly as Alba’s tongue circles and flicks his cock, his fingers pressing and rubbing inside  _ just right.  _ If Alba notices his slight shuffle and movement he doesn’t say anything, too engaged in licking and sucking Foyfoy’s pussy.

It’s embarrassing, really, how quickly Foyfoy unravels under Alba’s touch. He’s strung painfully tight, right at the edge, and Alba holds him there, dangling him mercilessly just over the brink before pulling him back.

Foyfoy thinks Alba might hold him at the brink like this forever and that thought makes him want to cry. Alba’s surely not that cruel…! 

Alba moans as if he hears the thought, the sound muffled with how his mouth is occupied. The little vibrations of his voice are just enough to push Foyfoy too far, and Foyfoy bites his lip to keep from screaming as his hips jerk up into Alba’s mouth and hands. He convulses, whimpering as his body roils with pent-up pleasure that Alba continues to coax out of him.

Alba doesn’t stop mouthing at him until Foyfoy falls limp against the bed, twitching helplessly at every small movement. Alba’s fingers slide out of him and Foyfoy whines deliriously, panting and heaving from the little pleasant aftershocks of orgasm.

“Good?” Alba’s voice is strained. Foyfoy nods, lets his grip go limp so he can cup Alba’s face and pull him closer. Foyfoy can taste himself on Alba’s lips when they kiss, can feel how hard Alba is when Foyfoy’s thigh rides up between Alba’s legs.

Foyfoy feels a little flicker of heat in his gut again when Alba pulls back, his eyes hazy with want.

“C-care to return the favor? Please?”

Foyfoy bites his lip, contemplates the words for a second before he hikes his thigh up higher to make Alba whine. He grins.

_ Who’s in trouble now? _


End file.
